Rebound
by MapleandPheonixFeather
Summary: She was suffering from the change in a relationship, he from a broken heart. In a moment of weakness, with the pangs of loneliness, the two find their relationship take a turn from friendship into something with the potential for more. This one is dedicated to ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor. I big thanks to babewithbrains for the beta :D


Hermione mentally prepared herself. She was heading over to Ron's flat to do the unthinkable. After three years of going out with Ron, she was going to break up with him. She sighed and looked into the mirror, wondering how Ron would take it. She wasn't expecting him to take it well; after all, he was the one who had walked out on her and Harry, at the slight thought of any sort of romantic connection between them. Resolved to stop mulling over how everything was going to go, Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder and dropped it into the fire. "Ron's flat!" she stated clearly, standing in the green flames.

She watched the world around her spin, waiting for Ron's flat to appear. It did, and she managed to clamber out of the fire without making an absolute fool of herself. She wiped off her clothes and looked around the kitchen. Dishes were piled high in the sink, and the table was covered with old newspapers. Hermione sighed. Ron's messiness was one of the many things that contributed to her not wanting to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Ron?" Hermione called, unsure of where he was. She didn't hear him, so she went to the sitting room to wait for him. Upon entry, she found him asleep on the sofa, mouth open and snoring. "Honestly," she muttered to herself. It was two in the afternoon; there was no need to sleep this late in the day. Hermione mentally added laziness to the list of reasons why she couldn't continue the relationship. She flopped down on a chair and picked up a book that she kept on the coffee table for times like these.

Hermione couldn't for the life of her stay focussed on her book. She hated drawing this out. Her emotions were becoming unreadable, and all she wanted to do was end this, here and now. She got off the chair and made her way to the kitchen, where she began to clean up. She hoped that what she had to say wouldn't come as too much of a shock to Ron, but really, how could it? All they seemed to do was bicker over the silliest of things. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be that that had always been what defined them as not only a couple, but as friends. Everyone had always said they argued like an old married couple, but married couples should never argue as much as they did. Furthermore, she felt the exact same way she did about him in her second year, and the feelings of a thirteen-year-old girl in regards to her best friend were certainly not love.

Hermione was removed from her musings by the sounds of rustling and feet moving across the floor. Ron was awake. Though Hermione wanted to simply end their relationship, she did not want to inform him the second he woke up.

"Morning, Hermione. What are you doing here so early?" Ron greeted as he gave her a hug.

"It's two-thirty in the afternoon, Ron; it's honestly not that early."

"Why are you cleaning?"

"I was bored." Hermione shrugged. She continued to patter around the kitchen while Ron made himself something to eat. The room was silent. Silence between a couple should be comfortable, but to Hermione, it felt stifling. She felt as though she was ready to burst. Finally, unable to prolong the moment any longer, she sat down in the chair across from Ron and looked at him.

"Ron, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast.

"This," Hermione gestured, showing the room. "All of this. Us."

Ron swallowed his toast. "Go on."

"Ron, when I look at you, I feel love, but not the kind of love I should feel. I feel safe, secure, and mostly, I see you the same way I did when I was thirteen. I see you as my best friend, and honestly, I don't think that we should continue as a couple any longer."

Hermione took a deep breath, expecting Ron to look sad, to swear, to beg her to give it one more try, to tell her he couldn't live without her, to tell her he loved her in every way possible. Instead, Ron took her hand in his. "I agree."

Hermione gasped. "You do, but that...but...that's great!"

"Honestly, Hermione, I saw this coming. All we ever do is bicker like we did when we were kids, and that is not a healthy relationship. Hermione, I love you, but not in a way that is going to make us work."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. She got up from the table and went over to the fireplace. "See you at the Burrow on Sunday." She grabbed some Floo powder from the pot beside his fireplace and threw it into the fire. She couldn't help but feel that things would be awkward for them for a while as the she whooshed through the fire.

Once there, she collapsed on her couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe that she had actually ended things. After weeks of thinking, weeks of planning things, thinking of ways to tell him it was all over, no matter how he begged or pleaded, it was done. He hadn't even fought for their relationship; he had just let it go. There were no tears, no ridiculous gestures. Hermione processed this all, and before she knew it, she was crying. It was the end of an era in her life.

After she had cried herself out, she went to her room to clean up. She was single again, so, she thought, she'd best look good if she wanted to get herself out again, and red puffy eyes were—in no way, shape, or form—attractive. She wanted to go out, check out guys and just generally have a good time without the restriction of being in a relationship. Hermione found some clothes and tackled her hair. She was in the middle of applying some make-up when she stopped cold. Who would she go out with? She wasn't exactly going to owl Parvati; Luna was somewhere looking for who knew what; Ginny was away for Quidditch, and there was no way she was asking Ron; that would be much too awkward. That left Harry. Hermione quickly sent a message to him, asking if he wanted a distraction, since Ginny was out of town. Hermione went back to applying her make-up. Tonight, she'd just go out and have fun, and not worry about anything at all.

Hermione was lounging on her sofa with a book when Harry's face popped into the fireplace.

"Harry!"

"Hello, Hermione. I was wondering, instead of going out tonight, would you like to come over here instead?" Harry asked, looking rather sad.

"Harry, is everything all right?" Hermione was concerned; it wasn't like Harry to want a night in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could just really do with a night in," Harry stated.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hermione put her book away and Flooed to Harry's flat. She went to the kitchen, where she found Harry bustling around.

"Would you like some help?" she asked.

Together, they cooked supper, making small talk, just enjoying being in each other's company. After dinner, they sat on Harry's sofa with a glass of wine and the radio on.

"So, Hermione, why didn't you go out with Ron tonight if you wanted a night out?"

"Oh, we broke up," Hermione answered, while sipping on her wine.

Harry spluttered into his glass. "What? When? Why? I'd have thought you two would end up married!"

"We broke up this afternoon, and we simply didn't feel the same way about each other anymore."

Harry nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Well, why don't we just turn on the Quidditch game? We can listen to how Ginny's doing."

With that, Harry's face fell; he looked utterly depressed. Hermione, seeing this, moved in closer.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is she hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "She's fine. It's just that we split up a few days ago."

"What happened?"

"Well, she wasn't home often due to Quidditch, and I'm in Auror training, meaning that when she was home, I was out training, and I could never go to her games. Our relationship was unrealistic. I really loved her, though; I still do. I thought she was the one, Hermione. Maybe she still is. Maybe, after Auror training, when I have more time, I'll try again."

Hermione moved in close and pulled Harry into a hug, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She comforted him as he cried into her shoulder, told him that everything would be all right. Finally, he pulled away.

"It just hurts, you know?"

"Yes, Harry, I know," Hermione whispered, as she wiped a tear from his cheek. Harry grabbed her hand, and held it.

"You look really nice tonight, Hermione, and I'm sure any boy will sweep you off your feet."

"Well, you're the Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort; there'll be lines of witches waiting to woo you." Hermione chuckled.

Harry laughed. "I'd rather not be involved with someone who simply dotes on me because I'm the 'Boy Who Lived' or the 'Chosen One' or whatever name they have for me nowadays."

Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug. "That's the spirit, Harry!"

Hermione pulled away slightly, looking in his eyes, arms still lightly wrapped around his neck. Hermione didn't know how or why it happened, but all of a sudden, it felt as if there was an invisible power drawing them closer to each other, urging them to forget about the fact that they were both fresh out of a relationship, telling them that all they ever needed was in front of them, just waiting for someone to make the first move. They slowly moved towards each other, and before they knew it, they had met in a soft, chaste kiss.

Hermione moved slightly away, looking into Harry's eyes. The look he was giving her was telling her that this was okay. With that, Hermione leaned back in, and kissed him, a kiss that deepened with each passing moment. They pulled away, breathing heavily, when Harry moved in again.

"Harry, we can't do this," Hermione told him breathlessly.

"I don't care," Harry replied, moving in even closer.

"No, Harry, we really can't." Hermione moved backwards in order to open the distance between her and Harry.

"Why not?" Harry asked, clearly frustrated.

"I just broke up with Ron and you just broke up with Ginny, the woman who you just told me you love. The woman who you thought was ithe One/i. We're only doing this because we're lonely and need to feel some sort of human interaction regardless of what form it comes in. If we continue on, we are only going to regret it."

" Hermione, always the voice of reason." Harry smiled.

Hermione stood up. "Well, I should be getting home; I'd rather not be tired for work tomorrow."

Harry laughed. "I'll see you later, Hermione."

Once home, Hermione went to bed, and while she lay there, she couldn't help but wonder if she had just let them continue, it could have resulted in something more than what they had. Hermione felt that she wouldn't have minded at all if it did.


End file.
